Deema The WereGuppy!
Deema The WereGuppy! is the 44th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Deema gets turned into a werewolf by the full moon and the Electronicles and the Bubble Guppies try to find a way to cure her before it's too late. Trivia * This makes the Dog Catcher's first appearance in the series. Characters * Loundrel * Splattery * Gloobert * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Doomer * Bloomie * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Zooli * Dog Catcher * Military Agents * Robots Story The episode starts off with Nonny, Zooli, and the Electronicles in the chemistry room. Loundrel: "I hope you two know what you're doing." Nonny: "Don't worry, I can handle the science measures." Zooli: "Now, we just need to pour this moonbeam into a liquid. We mixed it with a wolf's howl, a strand of wolf hair, and now, we need moonbeam." Nonny: "All I have to do is pour the moonbeam in. Easy does it. Steady." (Pours the moonbeam in) "There!" Loundrel: "Is it finished?" Nonny: "Yep." (The other Guppies, minus Deema, arrived) Molly: "Hi, Nonny. Hi, Zooli. Hey, everybody!" All: "Hello!" Splattery: "Check out what Nonny made." Nonny: "It's a werewolf formula." Zooli: "Werewolves are creatures and if you drink the formula, you gets turned into said werewolf by the full moon. And they love to howl at the moon at night." Gil: "Well that's silly." Oona: "Yeah! Why would anyone want to turn into a werewolf?" Molly: "Yeah, It's only in scary movies." Goby: "So, had you guys ever watched scary movies?" All: (Talking at once). Unbeknownst of them, Deema comes in and notices the potion. Deema: "Oh boy, refreshments. Don't mind if I do." Flatterine: (notices Deema) "Uh, guys." Molly: "Deema! No! Wait!" Nonny: "That's a werewolf formula!" Zooli: "We just made that!" Loundrel: "If you drink it, you might get turned into..." (Too late! Deema drank the formula) All: "A werewolf!" Nonny: (Quickly looks out the window at the moon behind the clouds and sighs) "Good thing it wasn't a full moon out in this time of night." Deema: "Full moon?" (Soon gets an idea and comes to the window as Nonny stands back) "Hey, guys! Watch this!" Gloobert: "I got the camera!" Nonny: "Perhaps I spoke too soon!" Deema: "Here I go!" (Just as the clouds left to show the full moon, she howls at the moon and then, her hands grow with fur and claws, her ears turned pointy, her teeth turned sharp, her tail was fury with a bushy tail, and her hair turned brown and wicked. She was now a werewolf and growls) All: (Screaming). Molly: "Oh my gosh! Deema has turned herself into a werewolf." Goby: "Whoa! Didn't see that one coming!" Deema growls and races out of the chemistry room, knocking Gil down on the ground. Gil: (dazed) "Yep! She totally crazed herself this time!" Gloobert: (Stops the camera) "C'mon! We have to find her and try to get her back to normal!" (the Electronicles and guppies follow him outside) Deema rushes through town, just as a Dog Catcher, who was in his van drinking coffee, notices Deema as a werewolf. Dog Catcher: "A werewolf? I haven't caught one of those before! Until tonight!" (Leaves his van to catch Deema, but she roars at him and the Dog Catcher runs back to his van. Then, hurries back really prepared.) "One net, one tranquilizer, and one super cool bandanna!" Meanwhile, the other Guppies and the Electronicles arrived and the Dog Catcher is on his way. Gil: "He gonna try and take Deema!" Suddenly, the clouds blocked the full moon and Deema turns back to normal. Deema: "Umm...Take me where?" Molly: (Gasps) "You're back!" Deema: "Guys! What happened to me?" Zooli: "You accidentally drank a werewolf formula we already made." Splattery: "Yeah! And you turned yourself into a werewolf." Deema: (Realizes this) "Oh boy!" Gloobert: "Guys! The Dog Catcher! He's coming!" Doomer: "Tell you what, guys. I'll hide Deema while you distract the Dog Catcher." Splattery: "Okay, Doomer! You got yourself a deal!" Doomer takes Deema and they hide in a tree just as the Dog Catcher arrives. Dog Catcher: "Any of you Guys seen a werewolf. Cuz, I seen one." Loundrel: "Nope!" Gil: "Sorry, no werewolves." Zooli: "But, they can be found in the forest." Dog Catcher: "Thanks! Now, back to work! I won't stop until I find that werewolf." (Gets into his van and drives away.) Gloobert: "He's gone now! You're safe!" Doomer: "Okay! Good!" (He and Deema climb down) Squidling: "We better hurry! The Dog Catcher will be back anytime sooner!" Molly: "Follow me inside, gang!" They follow Molly inside the guppies' house in the Lane and they check Deema out to see what's going on with her werewolfiness. Gloobert plays his camera. Nonny: "Okay! These cells show the way Deema changes." Zooli: "Good news is they're harmless. But, the bad news is that if she stays too long, she'll be a werewolf forever!" Gil: "This can't be good!" Goby: "I don't like our odds!" Gil: "Me neither!" Molly: "So, What now?" Zooli: "Well. We just finished making an antidote to help. Now, Deema. We trust you to stay calm." Deema: "Stay calm! Okay! Got it!" All: "Okay! Here we go!" They get out a needle. Deema: (Screams) "Needles!" (Suddenly, the clouds left to show the full moon and Deema turns into a werewolf, then, she hurried off in fear.) Oona: "Guys! Ya know Deema hates needles." Zooli: "Didn't see that coming!" Splattery: "Cut!" Meanwhile, the Dog Catcher was looking for a werewolf. Dog Catcher: "Oh, werewolf! Where are you!" (sees Deema) "There you are!" Deema howls and the townspeople looks up. Robot #1: "Is that a werewolf?" Robot #2: "I don't think we have one of those." Dog Catcher: "Gotcha now!" (shoots the tranquilizer gun. But, it hits the three robots instead) "Man! I'm a lousy shot!" The Guppies and the Electronicles drive by with the music and full moon gets blocked again as Deema turns back to normal. Doomer: "C'mon, Deema! Hide!" (He and Deema hide in an umbrella as the Dog Catcher arrives) Dog Catcher: "Anyone seen a werewolf." Flatterine: "Nope! Sorry, sir!" Zooli: "Werewolves can also be found in mountains." Dog Catcher: "Thanks! Now, time I get serious!" (Drives away and Doomer and Deema fell down when the umbrella opens. Gloobert starts rolling his camera.) Zooli: "Okay, Deema. We just put the antidote in this nasal." Deema: "Wow! Don't mind if I do!" (The nasal sprays in her eyes) "Aah! It got in my eyes and it burns!" (Howls and gets turned into a werewolf) Gloobert: "Whoa! Oh man!" Splattery: "Not to worry! I got you all covered!" (tries to tranquilize Deema. But, it ricochets and it tranquilizes Cadabrin and Bloomie in the process, knocking them both unconscious) "Man, I'm a lousy shot!" All: "Splattery!" Goby: "But the full moon isn't even out yet." Molly: "Uh Oh! Deema's getting scarier!" Deema runs off. Within minutes, the guys got out the electric paddles. Molly: "Clear!" (pops Cadabrin and Bloomie back up) Cadabrin: "Hey, Guys!" Bloomie: (Sighs) "Thanks!" Squidling: "C'mon, Guys! Enough dilly dallying." Zooli: "He's right! We have to save Deema before..." Just then, the Military Agents arrived. Military Agent #1: "Hey guys! Had you heard about this. A werewolf is on the loose." Military Agent #2: "And wherever it is, we'll find that creature." They drove away. Gil: "Great! Now the Dog Catcher and the military are after our friend." Nonny: "I think this is worse! If we don't get the needle into Deema in the next ten minutes. She'll be a werewolf forever." Cadabrin: "Oh no!" Bloomie: "A werewolf!" Molly: "Hurry Guys! Follow me!" They hurry back to the chemistry room. Flatterine: "Okay! Anyone got an idea." Gil: "I got nothing!" Oona: "Me neither!" Doomer: "Ditto!" Goby: "Same!" Zooli: "What now, Guys? Deema wouldn't take the needle and she wouldn't sit still for the nasal spray." Cadabrin: (Wearing an army battle suit) "Then we'll just have to shoot the needle into her!" Loundrel: "Where did you..." Gloobert: "Action!" Cadabrin: "Just look for Deema and I'll take care of the rest!" Deema appears out of nowhere. Goby: "Found her. She's right there!" Squidling: "And now, she's lost her mind!" Bloomie: "And Cadabrin is in an army battle suit." Cadabrin: "A what kind of suit?" Bloomie: "I'll save you, sweetheart!" (tries to shoot Deema, but she misses) "Man! I'm a lousy shot!" Molly: "Deema! I know we all love you even if you're not a werewolf. You're our friend!" Splattery: "Flatterine! The music! Something to help the Guppies remember her!" Flatterine: "Okay!" (Turns on the love music and Deema starts remembering the Guppies) Gil: "She remembers how much she loves us!" Deema: (Howls) Zooli: "Well guys, we had a good run, didn't we?" Deema: (Roars) All: (Screaming) Cadabrin shoots Deema with the needle at the last second and she turns back to normal. Deema: "Hey, guys! That needle seriously hurt me!" All: (Cheering). Loundrel: "She's back to normal!" Gil "I guess things can go back to normal now!" Doomer: "But, Guys. What now? The military are still looking for Deema." Splattery: "I know what they're looking for. A werewolf!" Flatterine: "Anyone got a big faux fur coat lying around here?" Within minutes, they put the werewolf costume with that big faux fur coat on the Dog Catcher. Dog Catcher: "Aww. C'mon. Do I have to wear this." Gil: "It's for a very good reason." Splattery: "He's right!" Dog Catcher: "But, I..." Oona: "It's for attracting the real thing." Flatterine: "For a very good cause!" Dog Catcher: (Sighs) "Oh, okay. What do I have to do?" Zooli: "Just howl and bark like a real werewolf." Dog Catcher: "Okay." (Barks and howls) Suddenly, the military arrives. Military Agent #1: "Is that a werewolf." Military Agent #2: "I don't think we have one of those." Dog Catcher: "Hey! I'm not a werewolf. See. I'm a Dog Catcher. If I can just..." (Tries to reach the zipper, but no avail) "Tell 'em, Guys." Molly: "Yep, he's a werewolf." Doomer: "Of course he is!" Military Agent #1: "Stop right there, werewolf!" Military Agent #2: "While we catch you with a big net." (the truck deploys a grabber holding a big butterfly net) Dog Catcher: "Okay, I can see where this is going." (screams and runs away with the Military Agents chasing him) All: (Laughing) Narrator: "And so, the night was saved once again, thanks to the Bubble Guppies and the Electronicles!" End of episode.Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Episodes Category:Spooky episodes Category:Wereguppy episodes Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Episodes That Have Deema As The Main Character